O casamento da Bunny
by bun-tsu
Summary: esta é a continuidade da serie das Navegantes da Lua


_Depois da Batalha da Galáxia muito mudou na vida das Guerreiras Navegantes. O Gonçalo voltou para acabar o seu curso de médico enquanto a Bunny ficou a acabar o 10º,11º e 12º ano. As raparigas continuaram muito unidas e mudaram, principalmente a Bunny. Ficou mais madura e começou a dar mais importância aos estudos. Já lá iam três anos desde que ela vira o Gonçalo e ainda faltavam três anos para ele acabar o curso...Mas num belo dia de Julho em que os estudos de 12º ano já tinham passado á história e elas esperavam agora ansiosamente a resposta de Universidades!_  
Ikuko: Querida chegou a carta por que tu tanto esperavas!

Bunny: Obrigado mãe...vou já ver!...(ela abre a carta)...Oh meu Deus! Eu não acredito...ENTREI! YUPPI!

___(nessa tarde as lindas guerreiras juntaram-se no templo da Rita e todas tinham novidades)_

Rita: Bem parece que todas temos respostas das Universidades..hein?

Todas(menos Rita): Sim!

Bunny: Bem começo eu...Eu entrei no que queria....mas em Miami Beach!

Maria: Oh meu deus......mas já falamos....eu entrei no curso de cozinha no Brasil!

Joana: Assim não vamos a lado nenhum juntas...entrei no conservatória de Londres!

Ami: O que pode ser pior?..Entrei em Medicina na Alemanha!

Rita: Eu vou para Portugal...para Coimbra!

Bunny (entristecida): Nós....vamos....todas...seguir os nossos caminhos e um dia mais tarde vamos voltar a estar todas juntas...vocês sabem não é?

Joana: Sim a nossa amizade vai durar séculos e mais séculos!...

Todas (menos Joana):Sim!

_Com isto elas dão um abraço de grupo e tomam cada uma o seu caminho........Bunny vai para Miami, Ami vai para a Alemanha, Rita para Portugal, Joana para Londres e Maria para o Brasil._

**_EM MIAMI_**

Bunny: Onde é que se meteram os meus primos!...ai ai ai....

Cátia: Priminha todo bem?..Desculpa o atraso.. aqui o atrasado meu mano não sabe andar mais depressa!

Pedro: Não querias que eu apanhasse uma multa pois não?..Olá Bunny bem vinda a Miami!

Bunny: Obrigado...Cátia e Pedro á quanto tempo hein?....vamos ter que nos aturar durante muito tempo...

Cátia: No problem! Tenho montes de ideias para nós prima...olha vais conhecer as minhas amigas, vamos ás compras (isso é a primeira coisa a fazer pois tu precisas de roupas que se adeqúe aqui á Big City) e depois vou te mostrar a Universidade e finalmente vamos para casa por a conversa em dia e conheceres os "amiguinhos" aqui no meu mano!

Pedro: Boa sorte Bunny...ela é como uma lapa e quando tem uma ideia não a tira da cabeça!

Bunny: Acho que vou precisar mesmo de sorte...

Cátia: Não lhe ligues...vamos lá prima....

_ estava cansada mas queria descontrair pois estava muito triste por ter deixado as amigas! E então a Cátia levou-a a conhecer as suas amigas. .eram elas a Sofia a Luísa a Lúcia e a Cristiana! Ficaram logo muito amigas e então forma todas ás compras a Bunny nunca pensou que numa tarde o guarda-roupa dela ficasse totalmente renovado...o pior foi quando lhe quiseram cortar o cabelo ela protestou muito mas acabou por cortá- lo e pô-lo aos caracóis desta vez já não usavas ondangos mas sim o cabelo estava solto e conforme ela andava os caracóis acompanhavam o seu ritmo. Ao chegarem a casa a Cátia mostrou-lhe o quarto e o resto das instalações ao chegarem á sala depararam-se com cinco charmosos rapazes...entre eles estava Pedro e os outro quatro não eram estranhos á Bunny!_

Pedro: Finalmente..o que é que fizeste á nossa prima? Ela ainda se assusta e põe-se a milhas!

Cátia: Cala-te e apresenta aí os teus camaradas á Bunny!

(os quatro rapazes viram-se e ficam estáticos)

Pedro: Bunny estes são os meus amigos: Nephrite, mais conhecido por Neph, Zoisite, mais conhecido por Zoi, Kunzite e Jedite!

Bunny: Vocês?...ai....meu...deus!

Cátia: Que se passa?..Vocês já se conhecem é?

Nephrite: Não não deve ser impressão dela!

Bunny: Sim só pode!

_Depois de estarem na sala Bunny resolve ir ao jardim da casa dar um passeio! Pára ao pé da Roseira...as rosas vermelhas fazem-na lembrar o Gonçalo...o seu querido e adorado Gonçalo! Uma voz por detrás dela fá-la saltar!_

Jedite: Não te assustes Princesa.. sim tinhas razão lá dentro nós somos os quatro generais!

Nephrite: Mas podemos explicar!

Kunzite :A Beryl acordou-nos do nosso sono profundo e pôs-nos um feitiço....nos não nos lembrávamos de nada e obedecíamos á Beryl. Mas depois de tu, Navegante da Lua nos teres literalmente matado nos fomos despertados pelo poder da Rainha Serenidade que nos trouxe de novo á vida..nós somos os quatro generais os protectores do Príncipe Endymion...do Gonçalo!

Bunny: Agora já tudo faz sentido!...Ainda bem que alguém aqui sabe a minha entidade secreta, morria se não tivesse ninguém com quem falar!

Zoisite: Sim e como o nosso príncipe não esta aqui nos te protegemos..afinal de contas vais ser a nossa princesa!

_Depois de tudo esclarecido Bunny ficou esclarecida mas todas as noites se perguntava como é que as amigas estariam e se o Gonçalo ainda se lembrava dela! Estes eram só pensamentos que ela teve durante quatro anos...esses quatro e longos anos, entre os quais os pais dela tinham morrido num acidente de carro..no último ano Bunny festejou por ter acabado o curso de Farmacêutica, festejou pelos amigos que estavam com ela e festejou por que finalmente todas elas, Maria, Rita, Joana, Ami e especialmente o Gonçalo iam estar de volta a Tóquio! Nessa noite ela embarcava mas não ia sozinha os quatro generais resolveram que era hora de assumir a sua posição como os guardiões do Príncipe Endymion.. Endy com diria Jedite!... e lá foram os cinco....ao ouvir o sinal de que o avião ia aterrar em Tóquio o coração de Bunny parou por um momento...pensou em tudo o que queria dizer, fazer...um calafrio percorreu-lhe o corpo ao desembarcar....quando desembarcaram á espera estavam Haruka, Mariana, Octávia e Susana!_

Bunny: Pessoal!..Como souberam?

Haruka: Agradece aí ao Nephrite por nos ter avisado....vais ficar em nossa casa Princesa!

Bunny:De certeza que não incomodo? E eles?

Mariana: Nunca....tu serás sempre bem vinda!

Nephrite: Nós temos aqui casa por isso não te preocupes!

Zoisite: Concentra-te agora nos teus amigos nós vamos vermo-nos por aí.....Bye Bye!

Bunny: Adeus!

Octávia: Vamos Bunny!..Vai contar-nos tudo!

Bunny: Claro Octávia..Oh meu deus como cresceste! Haruka.....quem das Inner Senshi já chegou?

Haruka: Todas...mesmo...o Gonçalo!

Bunny: Será...será que eu...

Susana: Sim...vamos todos vê-los agora...estão todos na festa que a Rita está a dar!....E lá falta um elemento essencial!...TU!

Bunny: Sonhei com este momento durante quatro anos e agora tenho um nó no estômago.....ai que me vai dar o xlique!

Mariana: Tudo nervos minha linda...vá bora embora tamos atrasados! E aposto que os generais já se juntaram á festa!

_Entraram as cinco no carro da Haruka...Bunny tinha a pequena sensação que o coração dela estava prestes a sair do peito!..Ver o Gonçalo e as restantes....ai como ela estava nervosa.......chegaram á porta do templo!_

Haruka: Preparada?

Bunny: Não!

Octávia: Vamos..vai tudo correr bem!

Susana: Agora tem calma....

_Sobem os degraus, a cada degrau Bunny dá um suspiro nunca na vida tinha estado assim...ansiosa....chega ao cimo das escadas e encontra as raparigas todas mudadas a falarem alegremente mas os seus olhos procuram Gonçalo e ela o encontra a falar com os generais...Nephrite nota que ela está ali e resolve pregar um susto á pessoa que ali está, pois ele reparada que ela pode quebrar a qualquer momento!_

Nephrite: JÁ CHEGOU A PRINCESA..VINDA DE MIAMI BEACH....

Zoisite: Não sabias tar calado?

Nephrite: Não resisti!

_Mal as Inner Senshi e o Gonçalo ouvem o escândalo que ele fez viram se para detrás e deparam-se com a Bunny..agora uma rapariga alta esbelta....__  
__As quatro raparigas correm para ela...e dão um abraço enorme em grupo e começam a chorar não como histéricas mas começam!...Uns 15 minutos depois abrem alas para a Bunny ir ter com a pessoa que ela mais adorava abraçar, beijar e falar......ela avança para ele e ele para ela.....de repente param os dois frente a frente!_

Bunny: Cheguei!

Gonçalo: Já não era sem tempo!

_Os dois beijam-se apaixonadamente como se não houvesse amanhã.. as raparigas soltam risinhos os rapazes reviram os olhos como quem diz "muito mel pa mim!"....De repente Joana interrompe o beijo.._

Joana: Muito bonito, muito romântico mas vocês têem a vida toda para andarem aos beijinhos e mais não sei o quê!....conta coisas amiga...quatro anos e sem nada para contar?

Bunny: Não é bem assim é que....

Nephrite: Eu disse que falava com ela chegasse..então é assim ela chegou a Miami e a pobre coitada teve de aturar a Cátia que a arrastou no primeiro dia para o Shopping e todo mais....e quando chegou a casa levou connosco e quase lhe deu um ataque...

Rita: Como é que sabem tudo isto?

Zoisite: Ora muito bem...andávamos na mesma turma..éramos amigos!

Bunny: Uma coisa é certa aturar a Cátia e vocês..bem...venha o Diabo e escolha....a pessoa mais sensata naquela casa era o Pedro e eu não se como é que ele não endoideceu ainda!

Gonçalo: Quem é o Pedro....?

Bunny sentiu os ciúmes a virem ao de cima e resolveu fazer uma partida...piscou o olho ao Neph pois sabia que ele ia alinhar!

Nephrite: Nem queiras saber Endy...o Pedro era e é inteligente, lindo, simpático, atencioso preocupava-se muito com os estudos, era misterioso e estava sempre rodeado por miúdas mas ele só tinha olhos para uma!

Bunny: E ele não podia deixar de ser...o meu adorado primo!

Gonçalo: Ai é so teu primo?..

Bunny: Claro...o que achavas que era mais ciumento?

Gonçalo: Nada...nada....

_Depois da reunião e de todo a ansiedade vivida, Gonçalo e Bunny decidem dar uma volta pela praia ao amanhecer..o que é muitttttttttto romântico ,pensava a Serena!_

Gonçalo: Vejo que ainda tens o anel que eu te dei á 8 anos atrás!

Bunny: Este anel significa o meu maior sonho que é casar contigo Gonçalo!

Gonçalo: Se esse é o teu sonho ainda....se nada mudou...tenho um surpresa para ti!

E com isto tira do bolso uma caixa de veludo preto!

Gonçalo: Abre!

Bunny:....isto é o que eu penso?

Gonçalo: Acho que sim.......(retira o anel da caixa e ao meter no dedo anelar da Bunny diz)........Bunny Tsukino aceitas casar comigo?

Bunny: É a coisa que eu mais quero neste mundo!

_Beijam-se apaixonadamente. No dia seguinte a Bunny acorda muito bem disposta!_

Haruka: Tás muito bem disposta!

Mariana: Deve ser porque ela chegou tardíssimo...estava com o Gonçalo e é natural que esteja muito bem disposta não achas?

Bunny: Vocês dão-me a chance de me explicar!

Susana: Claro...explica-te!

Bunny ia começar a falar mas nesse momento entra Octávia!..Esta que estava a dar os bons dias repara no anel de Serena!

Óctávia: Bunny o que simboliza esse anel no teu dedo?

Haruka: Qual anel?...Oh Meu Deus!..Isso é o que eu penso?

Mariana: Havia de ser o que Haruka?...Ohh...estou tão contente!

Bunny:Não estás mais contente do que eu!

Susana: Parabéns...mereces...

_Depois do pequeno-almoço tomado Bunny apressasse ao seu quarto toma um duche vestesse e dirige-se ao templo com Luna. Ao chegar lá ela dá a novidade ás raparigas e elas ficam eufóricas..Maria e Joana..começam logo a falar do vestido, Rita começa a pensar na festa e Ami no tempo que elas tinham para fazer aquilo!_

Joana(para Maria): Ela vai ter que ir escolher o vestido de noiva mais cedo possível...isto tem de ser feito com muita calma...

Maria(para Joana): Sim e temos que escolher os vestidos para as Damas de Honor e os bouques!

Rita: A festa como é só para amigos mais próximos pode ser feito aqui no jardim do templo...é grande, e dá para todos nós!...

Ami: Ora isto tudo deve demorar dois meses se todos trabalharmos em conjunto!

_Batem levemente na porta e depois espreitam...era o Gonçalo e a única pessoa que deu pela presença dele foi a Bunny!_

Bunny: Meu herói....vieste salvar-me do hospício em que isto se transformou depois da novidade?

Gonçalo(dando um beijo na sua noiva):Se for caso disso..mas do que é que elas tao a falar?

Bunny: Repara!..É de doidos!

Maria(pensando alto): Os vestidos deverão ser até aos pés não exageradamente longos com um corte subtil que realce as curvas....

Rita: Mais coisa menos coisa devem ser 30/40 pessoas assim....

Ami: Em dois meses deve dar para fazermos todo sem pressas...

Joana(pensando alto de mais para gosto da Serena): O vestido deverá ser branco, isso sempre, com....

Bunny:JOANA!......eu trato do meu vestido não te preocupes!

Joana(olhando para o Gonçalo compreendendo porque a amiga a interrompeu) :Desculpa...não percebi que ele estava aí...pensei alto de mais!

Gonçalo: Acho que não...poderias continuar....

Bunny: Nem penses...só vais ver o vestido no dia do casamento nem um dia antes!

Gonçalo: Se não tenho outra hipótese de escolha...vai ter de ser...ai....eu assim não aguento...Dois meses é muito!

Bunny: Pensa positivo...podia ser mais tempo!..mas sim....vais ter de esperar dois meses até veres o meu liiiindo vestido!

_No primeiro mês Bunny teve muito que fazer..sorte a dela a farmácia onde ela iria trabalhar só ia abrir dentro de mais 3 meses o que lhe dava tempo para tudo!...Ver casas, escolher vestido e flores,....claro que tudo era possível graças ás 8 maravilhosas amigas.....Gonçalo por outro lado já trabalhava no hospital mas os generais ajudaram na escolha das coisas...Gonçalo pensava que era muito melhor ser noivo...não havia tanta coisa para se preocupar...Durante aquele mês as inner senshi e os generais estabeleceram uma boa, ou melhor, uma óptima relação....Jedite dava-se melhor com a Rita eram os dois super competitivos o que fazia da suposta relação deles uma anedota ,Kunzite aproximou-se de Joana as paixões que eles tinham em comum eram muitas e eles não resistiram em sair umas vezes só os dois, Zoisite e Maria estabeleceram os dois uma relação agradável e então passavam horas na cozinha da Maria a fazer cozinhados s dois sozinhos, a Ami e o Nephrite davam-se optimamente vendo que eles os dois eram muito inteligentes.....Bunny observando aquilo tudo ficava contente pelas amigas..sabia que elas estavam felizes com os supostos companheiros!.....Chegou a última semana antes do casamento...este realizava-se no Domingo....Joana tinha preparado uma festa de despedida de solteira a Bunny enquanto Kunzite preparava uma a Gonçalo!__  
__Naquela Quinta a Bunny e as inner senshi saíram para jantar e depois foram ao Clube Deluxe!_

Rita: Uau Joana..esmeraste-te!

Maria: Sim senhora...este clube é óptimo e o restaurante tinha uma comida fabulosa!

Ami: Sim temos de te dar os parabéns!

Bunny: Obrigado por tudo Joana...tu...e vocês têem sido um grande apoio!

Joana: Vá...e melhor parar antes que nos ponhamos todas praqui a chorar como umas marias madalenas bora procurar uma mesa...

_Pouco tempo depois no mesmo clube entram os generais e o Gonçalo!_

Rita :Oh Meu Deus!

Maria: Rita o que....O meu deus....os generais e o Gonçalo!

Bunny: O quê?............Oh Meu Deus! E agora?

Joana: Eles saem esta ideia foi minha!


End file.
